Marin, Malon, Zelda and Link?
by Kalah Exclamation Mark
Summary: Link. . .poor Link. And did you ever realize how strange it is that Marin, Malon and Zelda look semi-a like? Hmmm..what happens if they all loved Link, and didn't know about each other. I can only dream. :o)


## Marin, Malon, Zelda, and Link?

  
_

Only if poor Link knew what would happen the day Marin, Zelda and Malon met. . .AND, what the price of good looks were.

_  
**Note:** Okay, this is just a messed up story that I wrote. Don't ask. And I know Marin was just a "dream" or whatever, so all ya Zelda fans (I'm a semi-fan too!), please; it is just a story. And Marin/Zelda/Malon don't know each other. I think that's a bit unbelievable but, what the heck. ::hands you a penny:: R&R PLEASE!!! ::begs::   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this fic that are in the Zelda series. Thank you.  


* * *

"Isn't he dreamy?" Marin lay lazily in a field of grass, gazing at Link as he practiced his fighting skills.  
Marin closed her eyes and sighed happily, imagining Link with his arms around her tightly, those gorgeous eyes gazing into her's. And as she opened her eyes, she let out a loud gasp. There stood Link, with _ANOTHER _WOMAN, in _HIS _arms, and gazing into _HER _EYES. Marin's hand turned into a fist quickly and she clenched her teeth, slowly emerging from the tall grass. Link happened to pull away from the gazing and nearly dropped the other girl as he saw Marin.

"M-m-marin?" Link stuttered, beads of sweat beginning for form on his forehead.

"Enough is enough Link!" Marin cried out loud, pushing the other girl away and putting his arms around her. "I was the only one you could hold! ME!" The other girl cleared her throat and Marin turned. "And you! In his arms! I was the only one he could love! ME!"

The other girl looked at Link and he slowly wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Uh, Marin. . .I want you to. . .um. . .meet Princess Zelda."

Marin's arms flung up and she pushed Link away, "A princess huh? You just wanted her because she's a _princess._ Huh Link?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes and replied as calmly as she could, "And who is this Link?"

Link wiped away the sweat, a look of nervousness spreading across his face, "M-marin. . .a friend. . ." He began to twitch a bit.

Marin huffed loudly and crossed her arms, getting a sour look on her face, "Just a friend! AND THIS!" She turned, pointing at Zelda. "THIS! A princess! _JUST _A FRIEND TOO!"

Link took off his hat and twisted it, beginning to breath a bit heavily, "Uh. . .a friend. Yah."

Zelda looked disgusted, "Well the kiss last night didn't tell me we _were JUST_ friends!"

"Malon! Hey!" Link tried to change the subject as Malon began walking towards them. But. . .

* * *

Malon hugged link tightly and kissed him lovingly. Zelda and Marin gasped. Link was in trouble now.

"And who is this Link?" Zelda cleared her throat again, glaring at Malon.

Marin added sourly, "Just another friend eh?"

Link chuckled nervously as Malon pulled away from him, looking confused, "Link. . .who are these two?"

Marin murmured, "We're just friends."

"Well," Malon smiled cheerfully, "a friend of Link's is a friend of mine!"

Link attempted again to change the subject, as Marin and Zelda began twitching, "Hot today isn't it? I'm sweating like a pig!" Zelda, Marin, and Malon turned to Link and Link continued. "Yep, it is hot. Hot, hot hot."

"Well aren't you going to introduce me Link!" Malon smiled to the other two and nodded. "I'm Malon."

Link spoke nervously as Zelda and Marin began closing in, "Zelda, Marin, meet Malon, yeah."

"How did you two meet?" Malon wanted to know everything and Link wished she would stop.

As Link was about to open his mouth Marin spoke up, "I was Link's supposed lover. But now, I'm not sure. Three girls Link? MY MY!"

Link wiped away the sweat again, "Heh. Heh."

Malon turned to Link, "These two? Yours? But what about me Link? YEEEEOUCH!"

Zelda knocked Malon to the ground and began beating on her and yelling, "He's mine!"

Marin flew into the fight and began beating Zelda, "No! Link loved me first!"

Malon screamed out, "LINK! WHAT ABOUT OUR SPECIAL KISS!"  
The group froze for a moment.

* * *

"He kissed me too! Because he said he loves me! Or loved!" Zelda gasped.

"AND ME!" Malon yelled.

"What friendly friends you are!" Malon threw a punch.

Marin clutched her nose and then put a knee into Zelda's stomach. Zelda yelped in pain and pulled Marin's hair until she screamed. Malon pulled onto Zelda's hair while Marin slapped Malon. The group rolled.  
Meanwhile, while the punches, nail digging, hair pulling, and screaming continued, Link began to stroll away slowly. The group silently stopped and whispered between each other.  
Suddenly, Link flew to the ground and above him, Malin (a look ruffled with a large cut across her cheek), Zelda (her hair frizzy and nail marks all over her face) and Malon (her nose bleeding and a black eye) hovered over him.

All at once the girls murmured, "Just friends eh?"

Darkness.  


* * *

Quite later, Link, dazed, walked into a local tavern, his shirt ripped, muddy, both of his eyes black and blood on his sleeve from wiping his nose.  
The bar tender raised a brow as Link was such a sight, "What happened to you boy?"

Link sat down and laid his head on the bar table, sighing, "Three girls. Real pretty. I like 'em. I kissed them. They found out. Give me something strong."

The bar tender slid Link a flask and asked curiously, "And the girls? Which one did you pick."  
Link took a large gulp from the flask and sat there for a few. The tender repeated the question. Link snapped out of his trance and answered.

"Oh, we're just friends."


End file.
